Organization 13 night girl
by animevampiregirl25
Summary: Back story: she was born as a nobody from dad and vampire from her mom but they disappear mysterious. she join Organization she was go on.
1. Chapter 1

(this is a old story im trying get back I did my best on it even with my Autism at spelling/ grammar is bad but I do my best)

The beginning part intro

flashback  
(your mom and dad love so don't worry what happens to us", "mom dad where are you", "your mom and dad disappear but don't worry will find you home", "eeekkk she bit him there blood on her mouth get away from her) end of flashback as Lucia remembering about her past on a dark and raining night. Lucia look at he sky as rain was falling down on her as she feeling so lonely in twilight town."aachoo" "man hate the rain Lucia said as she walking around in a white dress looking for a place to stay "hay look it's the vampire run! Some kids said running "why do people are scared me im not evil i dont hurt anyone, I just wish some people can accept me and maybe help me find my parents" Lucia said as she sighed as she was walking just then as the black heartless appeard roaming around geing ready going to attack "...great looks like im not to get much sleep tonight" said Lucia as she start running and jumping at super speed taking down heartless with her vamp element powers. As she took them all down some new came some new heartless that are white with a symbol on there head "ok I never seen these heartless before but whatever these are there going down" said Lucia. Lucia summons her keyblade that shape with moon and took them down. "there you are after all this time i found you" said mysterious voice as lucia was looking where its comeing from. Then she notices everything was frozen even the rain "what's going on?" then she heard footsteps and saw someone in a black walking towards her. "who are you and what do you what? Lucia said looking confuse "are you Lucia? Said a man a deep voice "ya? do i know you?" Lucia said " you dont but I knew you dad and you used the same keyblade as him he said "ok...so want do want" lucia said" "I want you to come with me to the organization" he said "and why should i" Lucia in a mad tone "we been looking for you since your father disappeared and i bet your lonely we can be your new family" he said hand out for her. she look little happy hearing it but she was still little unsure "what else can you do for me" she said "other then liveing with us there are other members and have powders so you fit right in and we help you with your powders and lock new ones he said "new ones want are you talking about? She said "you don't know much about your father do you he said "not much mom and dad disappear mysterious when I was 8, the only thing I know that my mom was vampire and my dad normal but he was able summons keyblade Lucia said feeling sad "no your dad was not normal he was something else he said "what do mean? Lucia said "come with me you find allmost all the answers you need he said smile "ok but I'm watching you she said "ok" he said and took her hand and summon a black portal, and then they walk in.  
To be continue


	2. Chapter 2

part 2

Lucia was waking pass through the Corridors of Darkness with the tall mysterious guy in the cloak still has her hand and being quiet until got to the end, she end up in front the a big white Castle and see the back of her a Dark City then look up and saw big heart moon floating the sky that was pretty "welcome to The World That Never Was" he said (well that's not a good name) Lucia was thinking they got inside in a room it was very big and bright (wow its place is very big but why it's it so bright I cant see that well) she was thinking in frustrated the man the look on her face knowing what it is "sensitive to light I see" he said "ya but not much I can be in sunlight, so it only bug me a little" Lucia said "that's good you'll be going to places that going to be sunny and hot" he said "what do you mean and where my answeres you where going tell me" she said in question " all in time you'll learn it later but for now will find some to show you around and your room i would but I got things to do" he said. Then he took off his hood she saw a man long white hair and yellow eyes "my name Xemnas I'm the superior so you should know, let's go" he said they walk been around then saw a guy in the same black coat with blue hair with one eye covered & reading a book "good day superior this must be Xidorn daughter Lucia "you knew him" she said "no I head of him" he said "this is number six Zexion he be showing you around said Xemnas "will do" he said "ok I be going said Xemnas as he left. "so I show around first I show you your room ok said Zexion "ok" she said they walk around in till they got down a hallway with doors with numbers some that decorate with themes like fire, water,(you can use your imagination what they look like) here your room had the number 17. Lucia look in her room and saw a bed, table with a lamp, a TV and closet with some clothes and black coats she didnt like "do i have to wear this coat I more like dress person" said Lucia looking at the coats in dislike" well you can wear normal clothes when you're not working but you have to you can ask Xemnas about it ok. Zexion said "ok" said being annoyed "ok now let's look around some more" said Zexion they walk he show her a rooms "here the bathrooms, the kitchen (it was big), here the pool number 9 go here a lot, the garden you see 12 there a lot, here game room with a little casino watch out for number 10 strip poker he the best player next to number 16 Lexi said Zexion "ok I look out" said Lucia thinking annoyed with older guys then they walk to the library with a lot of books "here my favorite place" he said "wow this is cool" said Lucia " when not doing anything you can come here" Zexion said "cool what else is here?" she said "ok i take you in here" he said as they walk into a big room where people hang out, it had chairs, tables, coaches, a big TV with games she see windows she can see the big heart moon out "this all I can show you but there places you can't go ok so what you think so far said Zexion "ummm so far this is ok is better that old life" said Lucia as she keeping looking at the moon it is pretty to her "so what you know about my dad" lucia ask "welll..." just then a door flew open she saw 3 people came in laughing one guy with green eyes has a blonde Mohawk other guy with red hair green eyes and had teardrop mark on his cheek and last out was a young boy with blond hair with blue eyes. It got quiet when they saw Zexion and Lucia. When the red head saw her he smirked in a way that gave her shiver but at same time made her heart beat a little. She knowing that it's just the beginning.

To be continue


	3. Chapter 3

part 3  
"i see you guys done with your mission" said zexion "ya we are and i see your showing the new girl around" said red head "well nice to met you guys im lucia and what your names" siad lucia "im demyx" im roxas" "and im axel got it memorized" they said. "now that she got to know you guys you 3 can leave" said zexion axel looked up and grinned "oh no no we thought you might need a hand" said axel "with what" ask zexion "to show lucia around " said axel "no thank axel i can handle it lets go lucia" said zexion gab her hand and walk out the room, zexion walk show her last of the the places, then he took to her room" "ok thats it for now well get you later for you to met eveyone" said zexion "ok i see you later" said lucia she sat on her bed and lay down looking at top of her room, then fell a sleep. later she woke up to to knock on her door, she open to see the zexion"so your ready to met eveybody" he said "i guess" said lucia as they both walk into the portal when they came out lucia saw she was in a a throne room and noticed it had 17 thrones, then 16 black portals appered, leaving 12 guys and two girl on them."so this is the part vampire and nobodie dont look much" some said "so this is Xidorn daughter" "thank god, i was afraid she'd look like those vampires in halloween town" someone whispered but she couldn't tell who it looked to see eveybody was here. "this is lucia Xidorn daughter she will be staying with us from now on treat her like family and member" said xemmas "lucia these are your member" he said "this is number 2 xigbar" she saw he had scar on his face, then xigbar made odd expression then look away. "number 3 xaldin" said xemnas as he poin to man with sideburns and dreadlocks, he did nothing."number 4 vexen" he look at her like he was fascination and she saw that he was the oldest person. "nuber 5 lexaeus" lexaeus merely nodded, he look like he was big and muscular."you already met zexion" he said as zexion look a wave. "number 7 saix" he had long and blue hair and had x-shaped skar on his face, he look at you then closed his eyes. "number 8 axel" he smirked and wink at her, that made her heart jump."number 9 demyx" xemnas said as she saw demyx he grinned and wave her."number 10 luxord" he was play with some cards he nodded but he seemed to be lost in thought."number 11 marluxia" she saw he had long pink hair, he look at her with expression that made her uncomfortable."number 12 larxene" she had blonde hair, when she was thinking, and she smirked at her."number 13 roxas" he smile at you."this is xion number 14 " she only one that that hood up so she couldn't see her face "number 15 xyla" she had long purple hair and a round markings on her forhead" and lastly number 16 alex" she saw she had orange short hair and pink eyes "now we are done for now is time go to bed" said xemnas as they all but zexion "ok lets get you to your room" said zexion as he open a portal they walk in then came to her room."ok she you tomorrow" said zexion as he left. lucia walk to the window breathing, she can smell the sweet scent of flowers near she flopped on her bed close her eyes then soon drifted off to sleep.  
To be continue


End file.
